Walls
by luvscharlie
Summary: Sometimes compromise hits a wall. Oliver Wood/Lavender Brown, Tomatoes Verse, Part 3-- Note that while these stories are all part of the same universe, they can all stand alone as well


_Walls_ by Luvscharlie

Perhaps this was what it meant to be an "old married couple." Lavender couldn't help grinning at the thought as it crossed her mind. New Year's Eve and her idea of a good time had been staying at home and painting the nursery. At this stage of pregnancy, she had very few garments she would consider "going out" clothes, and she was excited about getting the nursery ready for their pending arrival.

She draped plastic over the rug in what was to become their baby's room and used her wand to open the lid of the paint can. "Oliver!" she screeched bringing him running at a mad dash.

"What? For Merlin's sake, are you okay? What's the matter?" He was out of breath and nearly knocked her over in his haste to get to her.

"What the bloody fucking hell is this?" she demanded, holding the paint can out to him.

He put his hand over his heart and sat down on the floor in an attempt to recover himself. "It is paint," he snapped. "You yelled like a banshee to ask me to identify paint for you?"

"No, it is not paint. It is red paint. I specifically told you to get pink."

"As I've told you before and will tell you again, this baby is a Gryffindor through and through. I see no reason to prolong the inevitable."

"We are not painting this nursery scarlet and—" She looked over at the other paint can and glared at it suspiciously. "This had best not be what I think it is."

Oliver lunged for the can, but not before she used her wand to remove the lid. Gold paint splattered the nursery floor and walls… and Lavender. Sidestepping his furious wife, he managed to get the can of red paint from where she had abandoned it on the floor, used his wand to charm the paintbrushes and they began to paint one wall.

"You stop that this instant!" she said, stomping her foot and attempting to physically stop the paintbrush from making another crimson stroke down the nursery wall. "I told you these walls are to be pink!"

"And I told you I want them red and gold. Gryffindor colours for my girl." He patted her stomach and left in his wake a large, scarlet handprint.

Lavender grabbed once more for the paintbrush that was magically working its way up and down. Oliver threw himself in front of the paintbrush to block her access and she kicked him hard in the shin. "This baby does not belong to you alone. In fact, she's in my stomach. For that reason alone, I should get more of a say than you." She grabbed once more for the brush to punctuate her statement.

He spread his arms wide, effectively blocking her attempts once more. "I'm warning you," she said. "This is your final chance. This stops right this very minute, or I take drastic measures."

Oliver crossed his arms over his chest and smiled, flicking his wand rapidly, which only served to speed up the painting brush.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," she said turning on her heel and stalking off.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To Firecall your mother," she shouted over her shoulder.

Oliver sprinted the length of the hallway and leaped the kitchen table in order to beat his wife to the fireplace. "Perhaps we should discuss this further, love." He was panting from the exertion and Lavender sidestepped him easily.

"I'm finished talking. You will make those walls pink in the next five minutes or I Firecall Mother Wood and tell her what a prat you've been."

"Would you be willing to entertain the notion of a compromise, my love?"

* * *

"It really does look nice, doesn't it?" Lavender said looking at the two pink walls behind the baby's crib that were adorned with pastel, fluffy lambs.

Oliver walked up beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "It does, indeed," he said, looking at the other two walls that were gold and scarlet with a large Gryffindor lion dead in the centre.

Fin.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Written for a Drabble It Forward Event on Live Journal with a prompt of New Year's Eve. This is Part 3 of the Tomatoes Verse.

_

* * *

_

Part 1: Tomatoes

_Part 2: Tomato-Red Toes_

_Part 3: Walls_


End file.
